


Darry's Pov Of The Slap

by InsaneBee



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Darry POV of the slapping Ponyboy scene, Face Punching, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBee/pseuds/InsaneBee
Summary: As the title says it's the version of the slap from Darry's point of view. I wrote this for class. I realized like mid-way that I can also post this so here you go. Enjoy? I can't promise that this will be fully in character for Darry. Tried my best.Also on Wattpad
Relationships: Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own The Outsiders. 
> 
> Also, Mr.GorGor if you're reading this, I wanna tell you that I am that one student from your class. I didn't copy and paste this for my assignment. Please do not take points off from my assignment. It was a last-minute attempt at writing while on Laffy-Taffy that I decided to post.

Darry looped around the couch for the hundredth time. 

He chewed his lip, almost making it bleed. 

Soda was leaning against the doorway watching him. Darry didn’t pay any attention to the man. His mind was focused on Ponyboy. 

The kid had been gone for hours now. Saying Darry was worried was an understatement. He was anxious, troubled, stressed, tired, and so much more. 

He clenched his fists tighter. Anything could have happened to his kid brother. The boy could be hurt somewhere in an unknown alley. He could be getting beaten up. Gosh, he could be DEAD for christ’s sake. 

Darry grimaced as the taste of copper filled his senses. 

Behind him, Soda sighed. 

Darry flinched as the other grabbed his shoulder. “Stop that, Dar. Ya stressing yourself out too much. I bet Ponyboy’s just fine.” Soda soothed, brushing the blood off Darry’s chin. 

Darry licked his lips, irritation surfaced at the amount of blood. Grumbling, the man pushed his brother away and stormed off to the kitchen. 

Spitting blood into the sink, Darry wiped his lips and held a towel to the wound. Running a hand through his hair, Darry tried to calm his nerves.

But he just couldn’t. What if something was really wrong. A little voice in his head, that sounded a little too much like his mother, told him that Soda was right. Maybe Ponyboy was just hanging around the park, just not using his head. 

Soda sauntered into the suddenly crowded kitchen. 

“You look terrible.” He blurted, messing with the buttons on his flannel. 

Darry snorted, “thanks”. 

Soda pouted but his expression soon turned to one of worry. “No really, you look like ya gonna pass out.” 

Darry resisted the urge to groan. 

“I’m fine.” He grunted, taking the bloody towel off his lip and throwing it off to the side. 

Soda let out a little noise as it hit him on the shoulder. 

“I mean it, Dar, you should really sit down.” Soda insisted, picking up the bloody towel. 

Darry muttered to himself. How could Soda be so calm right now!? Anything could have happened to Ponyboy. 

He breathed deeply, “ok”. Maybe he could finally get Soda off his back. 

Darry collapsed on the chair. Snorting as Soda threw a newspaper at his face. 

Opening the paper, Darry tried to calm down. Skimming the paper, the man growled in frustration. God damnit, Pony. That boy is gonna give him gray hairs. Ripping the newspaper as he turned the paper, Darry tried to focus. 

He looked over the headlines. Something about sports, Kennedy, bananas? That’s at least something he can focus on. The man eyed the banana recipes. Maybe Pony would-.........seriously? 

Darry threw his head back and groaned loudly. He looked over to Soda. The teen was asleep. Darry snickered at his position. 

Arm thrown over the armrest, one leg over the back. 

Shaking the crinkled paper, Darry furrowed his eyebrows. There has to be something……………..nevermind still nothing. Closing the paper, Darry opened it again. Maybe now? 

Nope. 

Narrowing his eyes, the man flinched slightly as the door opened. Looking up, Darry shot up as he spotted Ponyboy. Throwing the paper down on the side table, Darry marched over to his kid brother. 

“Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?”

‘Do you know how worried I was?’ 

Ponyboy shook his head, chewing on his fingernail. 

Darry mentally huffed. ”Well, it’s two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?” He demanded, failing to notice his rising voice. 

“Where in the almighty universe were you!?” 

Darry held back the urge to bite his lip. He knew he was overreacting a bit. Pony was perfectly fine. Not a hair out of place. There was no need to yell at him. 

A tiny voice at the back of his head chimed in. ‘But doesn’t he deserve it? He made you worry.’ 

“I...I went to sleep in the lot.” Ponyboy stammered, rubbing his arm. 

“YOU WHAT!?” Darry yelled. 

He swore the kid put himself in danger on purpose. Gosh, he knew Johnny did it a lot but still. Ponyboy could have seriously hurt if something went wrong. Not that Johnny wouldn’t have done something if that something happened. It was just that the other kid was pretty tense and uptight after getting jumped, he might have snapped or whatever. 

Behind him, Darry could hear the noises of Soda waking up. 

“Hey, Ponyboy. Where ya been?” 

Darry wanted to punch a wall. Curse Soda and his infinite chillness. 

Ponyboy ignored Soda. 

“I didn’t mean to.” He started. “I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off.” 

Part of Darry KNEW that Pony was young. He often tired himself out and fell asleep in random positions. 

‘But really the lot? The boy knows better.’ The voice chirped. 

“I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because like that could get you two thrown in a boy’s home so quick it’d make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on Earth is the matter with you? Can’t you use your head?” Darry ranted. 

Why couldn’t Pony ever grasp how much they worried about him? 

‘Because you never show it.’ A soft voice spoke. Darry pushed it aside, noticing Pony didn’t even have a coat on. 

“You haven't even got a coat on.” He continued, gesturing wildly.

‘You could have frozen to death.’ 

The man felt some sense of guilt as tears welled up in Ponyboy’s eyes. Instead of focusing on the sadness and even fear, he zoned in on annoyance. 

“I said I didn't mean to.” Ponyboy croaked, grinding his teeth together. 

Darry silently raged. It’s always ‘I didn’t mean to’ or ‘I forgot’.

“Didn't mean to!” He almost screamed. At this point, he was sure he was gonna drown in all his anger and anxiety. 

“I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear of you! Can't you think of anything!” He spat, his fingers twitching. 

Soda comes up from behind him and places a hand on Darry’s shoulder. “Darry” He whispered. 

Darry’s right eye twitched. Soda was ALWAYS getting in the way. 

“You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin’ you stick up for him!” He sneered, turning to Soda. 

Damnit! Darry almost tears up as he sees the startled look on Soda’s face. 

‘Yelling at Soda now, you’ve really done it.’ That soft voice hissed. 

“Don't yell at him!” Pony barked from behind him.

‘What is with people telling you what to do? You’re the responsible one. You’re the one that takes care of them. And this is how they repay you?’ The voice that was so tiny at first was now so loud, so controlling, so…….malicious. Something in Darry snapped. 

He turned around and slapped Ponyboy, knocking the boy into the door. 

Darry froze, he stared at Ponyboy’s green-gray eyes that held so much fear. 

Fear of him. 

The stinging in Darry’s hand numbed as Pony’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Ponyboy.” He muttered. 

Darry was suddenly filled with hate as he saw Ponyboy flinch. 

Self-hate. 

The man could only stand still as Ponyboy rushed out. 

Darry almost jumps as he’s forcefully turned around. Soda’s brown eyes appeared almost black. 

“What the hell, Darrel!” Soda shouts. 

Darry almost felt his heart break as Soda used his real name.

The man almost fell as Soda pushed him. 

“What was that!? What were you thinking!?” The teen roared. 

“I know Pony worries you, I know he annoys you. But that doesn’t give you the right to HIT HIM.” Soda scolded before turning around. 

“Damn, I can’t even look at you.” 

Darry reached out to Soda. 

Suddenly the teen whipped around and punched him in the face. 

Darry watched as Soda stormed away. 

He laughed to himself. The sound was cold and empty. 

Darry stood there as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. God, he deserved that.


	2. -Revised Version-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it back from my teacher. I had to revise it and resubmit. My original grade was a 86, I haven't got the new grade back yet. Anywho, enjoy the revised version.

Darry looped around the couch for the hundredth time.

He chewed his lip, almost making it bleed. 

Soda was leaning against the doorway watching him. Darry didn’t pay any attention to the man. His mind was focused on Ponyboy. 

The kid had been gone for hours now. Saying Darry was worried was an understatement. He was anxious, troubled, stressed, tired, and so much more. 

He clenched his fists tighter. Anything could have happened to his kid brother. The boy could be hurt somewhere in an unknown alley. He could be getting beaten up. Gosh, he could be dead for christ’s sake.   
Darry grimaced as the taste of copper flowed over his taste buds. 

Behind him, Soda sighed. 

Darry flinched as the other grabbed his shoulder. “Stop that, Dar. Ya stressing yourself out too much. I bet Ponyboy’s just fine.” Soda soothed, wiping the blood off Darry’s chin. 

Darry licked his lips, irritation surfaced on his face at the amount of blood. Grumbling, the man pushed his brother away and stormed off to the kitchen. 

Spitting blood into the sink, Darry wiped his lips and held a towel to the wound. Running a hand through his hair, Darry tried to calm his nerves.

But he just couldn’t. What if something was really wrong? A little voice in his head, that sounded a little too much like his mother, told him that Soda was right. Maybe Ponyboy was just hanging around the park, just not using his head. 

Soda sauntered into the suddenly crowded kitchen. Darry already felt like he was being suffocated by the overwhelming worry and growing anger. He didn’t need Soda fretting over him right now. He could feel a massive headache coming on. 

“You look terrible.” He blurted, messing with the buttons on his flannel. 

Darry snorted, “thanks.” 

Soda pouted but his expression soon turned to one of worry. “No really, you look like ya gonna pass out.” 

Darry resisted the urge to groan. 

“I’m fine.” He grunted, taking the bloody towel off his lip and throwing it off to the side.   
Soda let out a little noise as it hit him on the shoulder. 

“I mean it, Dar, you should really sit down.” Soda insisted, picking up the bloody towel. 

Darry thought to himself. How could Soda be so calm right now!? Anything could have happened to Ponyboy. 

He breathed deeply. “Okay”, he agreed. Maybe he could finally get Soda off his back. 

Darry collapsed on the chair. Snorting as Soda tossed the newspaper from last week onto the table. 

Opening the paper, Darry tried to calm down. Skimming the paper, the man growled in frustration. God damnit, Pony. That boy is gonna give me gray hairs. Ripping the newspaper as he turned the paper, Darry tried to focus. 

He looked over the headlines. Something about sports, Kennedy, bananas? That’s at least something he can focus on. The brunette eyed the banana recipes. Maybe Pony would-.........seriously? 

He looked over to Soda. The teen was asleep. Darry snickered at his wild position. 

Arm thrown over the armrest, one leg over the back. 

Darry threw his head back and groaned loudly. 

Shaking the crinkled paper, Darry furrowed his eyebrows. There has to be something……………..nevermind still nothing. Closing the paper, Darry opened it again. Maybe now? 

Nope. 

Narrowing his eyes, the brunette flinched slightly as the door opened. Looking up, Darry shot up to his feet as he spotted Ponyboy. Throwing the paper down on the side table, Darry marched over to his kid brother. 

“Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?”

Do you know how worried I was? 

Ponyboy shook his head, looking at his feet. He chewed viciously his fingernail. 

Darry huffed. ”Well, it’s two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?” He demanded, failing to notice his rising voice. 

“Where in the almighty universe were you!?” 

Darry held back the urge to bite his lip. He knew he was overreacting a bit. Pony was perfectly fine. Not a hair out of place. There was no need to yell at him. 

A tiny voice at the back of his head chimed in. ‘But doesn’t he deserve it? He made you worry.’ 

“I...I went to sleep in the lot.” Ponyboy stammered, rubbing his arm.

“YOU WHAT!?” Darry yelled.

He swore the kid put himself in danger on purpose. Gosh, he knew Johnny did it a lot but still. Ponyboy could have been seriously hurt if something went wrong. Not that Johnny wouldn’t have done something if that something happened. It was just that the other kid was pretty tense and uptight after getting jumped, he might have snapped or whatever. 

Behind him, Darry could hear the noises of Soda waking up. 

“Hey, Ponyboy. Where ya been?” 

Darry wanted to punch a wall. Curse Soda and his infinite chillness. 

Ponyboy ignored Soda. 

“I didn’t mean to.” He started. “I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off.” 

Part of Darry knew that Pony was young. He often tired himself out and fell asleep in random places around the house. 

‘But really the lot? The boy knows better.’ The voice chirped. 

“I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because like that could get you two thrown in a boy’s home so quick it’d make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on Earth is the matter with you? Can’t you use your head?” Darry ranted. 

Why couldn’t Pony ever grasp how much they worried about him? 

‘Because you never show it.’ A soft voice spoke. Darry pushed it aside, noticing Pony didn’t even have a coat on.   
“You haven't even got a coat on.” He continued, gesturing wildly.

You could have frozen to death. 

The man felt some sense of guilt as tears welled up in Ponyboy’s eyes. Instead of focusing on the sadness and even fear, he zoned in on annoyance. 

“I said I didn't mean to.” Ponyboy croaked, grinding his teeth together. 

Darry silently raged. It’s always ‘I didn’t mean to’ or ‘I forgot’.

“Didn't mean to!” He almost screamed. At this point, he was sure he was going to drown in all his anger and anxiety. 

“I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear of you! Can't you think of anything!” He spat, his fingers twitching. 

Soda came up from behind him and placed a hand on Darry’s shoulder. “Darry” He whispered.   
Darry’s right eye twitched. Soda was always getting in the way. 

Damnit! Darry almost teared up as he sees the startled look on Soda’s face. 

‘Yelling at Soda now, you’ve really done it.’ That soft voice hissed. 

“Don't yell at him!” Pony barked from behind him.

‘What is with people telling you what to do? You’re the responsible one. You’re the one that takes care of them. And this is how they repay you?’ The voice that was so tiny at first was now so loud, so controlling, so…….malicious. Something in Darry snapped. 

He turned around and slapped Ponyboy, knocking the boy into the door. 

Behind him, he could vaguely hear Soda gasp. 

Darry froze, he stared at Ponyboy’s green-gray eyes that held so much fear.   
Fear of him. 

The stinging in Darry’s hand numbed as Pony’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Ponyboy.” He muttered. 

Darry was suddenly filled with hate as he saw Ponyboy flinch. 

Self-hate. 

The brunette could only stand still as Ponyboy rushed out. 

Darry almost jumps as he’s forcefully turned around. Soda’s brown eyes appeared almost black. 

“What the hell, Darrel!” Soda shouts. 

Darry almost felt his heart crack as Soda used his real name.

The man almost fell as Soda pushed him. 

“What was that!? What were you thinking!?” The teen roared. 

“I know Pony worries you, I know he annoys you. But that doesn’t give you the right to slap him.” Soda scolded before turning around. 

“Damn, I can’t even look at you.” 

Me either.

Darry reached out to Soda. 

Suddenly the teen whipped around and punched him in the face. 

Darry watched as Soda stormed away. 

He laughed to himself. The sound was cold and empty. 

Darry stood there as hot tears spilled down his cheeks and as blood stained his shirt. 

God, he deserved that.


	3. Ayyyyyyy

Not an actual update of this story butttttttttttttt I got my grade back from Mr.GorGor. It's now a 95, I think I may have gotten points off for punction which is understandable since I suck at commas and I sometimes forget to put exclamation points + question marks in some sentences. 

I wanted to write more different povs but he took my book back. Who knows, I might write Soda's pov of this scene too (including the punch part).


End file.
